


Closer

by Mcfly93



Series: Love Me [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alpha!Ed, Alpha!Jerry, Beta!Amy, Dark, M/M, Miserably, Omega!Charley, Smut, actually betaed, apparently, because i cant, i cant write the sex, my first PWP?, so i put plot into it, try but failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcfly93/pseuds/Mcfly93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Charlie wants to see when he’s in heat was Jerry Dandridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is just for fun and also Fright Night is one of my favorite movies. Unlike Twilight, I like my vampire dark, sexy and charming like Jerry here but he’s a little psychotic and sadistic…I don’t mind about that. This story is kind of dark because it involves rape, blood play and some kinky shit you don’t want to know but I hope you enjoy it and for those who didn’t like this kind of story, I suggest don’t force yourself on reading this. The fic is inspired from the song called closer by Nine Inch Nails; if you hear the song…you will understand. Umm the next chapter Fallen Angel will come out soon, maybe next week…  
> Oh yeah this is an AU where the people lives in A/B/O dynamics, Fright Night is not mine to claim.
> 
> Forgot one thing, this is unbetad but for those who want to edit, I welcome you with an open heart : )

/Closer/

 

Right from the moment he was born, Charley was destined to be the male omega. His father was upset and furious, because he expected his son to become an alpha just like him! And continue their line of heritage, 'But no!' He was harsh towards Charley, and tried to beat or kill him!

If he could.

His wife took the last choice. They ran away from their home, when Charley was seven. They'd gone somewhere else, where no one recognizes them, so they can start a new life. Now, it was Charley with his mother, living together in peace and happiness.

 

10 years later....

 

Charley is aware of his upcoming heat. After all, it is his first heat cycle. His mother, Jane, told him how bad it could get. When an omega is in heat, they need to have a mate fast. Or, they'll die because of that. The thing about Charley, he was never interested in women, and he only took Amy as his girlfriend for the cover up.

Also, because she is a beta. It helps for the protection of his true identity, the teen didn't want anyone to know he was indeed a male omega. The one that will reproduce children, and be the bottom. Therefore, he acts like a beta and wears the same scent, so no one will notice that about him.

Amy knew that he's an omega, and she's willing to help him.

If Charley's in heat.

One day, his mother comes to his room. Standing outside the door, she knocks, waiting for an answer.

"Charley, can I come into your room?"

"Sure, you can open the door." He said while looking at a magazine. His mother opens the door, and sits at the edge of his bed. Charley closes his mag and look at his mother.

"What do you want to talk about mom?"

His mother looks at him with serious eyes. "Charley, you know that your heat is coming fast right?"

He shakes his head, "No mom, I still have a month before it begins."

"Are you, already finding someone to share your heat with?" She said with a plain voice.

Charley blushes and covers his face. "Mom, this is embarrassing! You're not supposed to talk about your son's sex life."

Jane chuckles, and brushes his hair. "This is supposedly between a father and son talk, but-" He cuts his mother's words before she finishes the next sentence, "Mom please! Let's just forget about that. For your question, no. I didn't find someone yet, but Amy said she's willing to help me."

"That's good for you, though. Amy is kind enough to help you with your first heat..." Jane's words trail off in to a smile.

"Yeah, but I feel like, I was using her for my own protection. It makes me feel guilty for that."

She sighs. "I understand, why, you're pretending to be a beta in that school. I've seen how the others treat the omegas in the school. I just hope you'll find someone that will love you"

"I will mom; I just need him or her." He said with a smile, while inclining his head. His mother gives him a hug, and kisses his head before she's gone from the room. Charlie could only hope that his heat will not be as bad as he'd been told. He switches off the lights and sleep for the better hope for tomorrow.

Oh, how he wished tomorrow, he will meet someone that finally stole his nerdy heart.

 

/Closer/

 

A strange man comes out from a car, and looks at the town. How isolated it is, from the outside world. The people in this town weren't really aware of what is coming towards them. Even though they've got enough skill to capture a bunch of robbers. They didn't know how to deal the one likes him, and for that, he'll have fun while sucking their blood.

"So much fresh blood to drink. I already can smell it on the air." They better be prepared for what's coming next. The man called, Jerry Dandridge, comes to knock on their homes and suck their blood while their families watch it. Oh how he loves that feeling, someone that fights him with fruitless effort, and tortures them until their last breath, while pouring the blood into his mouth. First things first, he needs to moves to his new house, a lair that will bait this people to his trap.

"Ahh, I need a little feast for my celebrations!"

 

/Closer/

 

Charley wakes up in the morning, and gets ready for school. Just another day less before his first heat. After breakfast and the whole thing, he's out early from the house where sunrise is not even in view yet. The school is too far, the car needs gas, and can't help but to notice something. It seems the next house is already occupied and he has no idea when.

"Odd, how come I didn't notice there are people living next door before?"

He looks at the window, but no one's there. When suddenly, someone comes out from the door carrying a full bag of trash. The man throws the bag into the dumpster, and didn't realize Charley is standing there, observing the new neighbour. The first thing Charley feels about the stranger is handsome features any boy or any girl would fall instantly for; especially the one's like his mother. Strong arms, great jawline that can cut a diamond, and the way he stands: He could be a model! But he also can feel the mysterious vibe around that man and it's quite dangerous. The new neighbour looks at him and then he smiles, for Charley that is the greatest smile he has ever seen, but there's a dark twist in it which makes Charley freeze. He smiles back and steps back before he's gone in his car and drives the s*** out of there.

"I must keep my distance from that man, he's dangerous and I can feel it really well."

He thinks about that new neighbour, that smile is really charming, and also his ripped muscles. Charlie knows immediately that this man is a playboy. Right away Charley, like a good boy, will not interfere with this kind of thing. He fuels the car and half an hour later, he reaches the school. Its full of people and he goes to the locker to take his things out, when someone pushes him to the locker and grabs the hem of his shirt.

"Charley, it's nice to see you this morning."

Charley rolls his eyes, the same two guys never stopped bugging him from the fifth grade, and they know his secret. He's grateful that they didn't tell anyone else.

"Mark and Jefferson, it's nice to see you here. How can I help you?"

He takes a sniff of Charley's neck and growls, "Your omega scent becomes stronger, even though you take the hormone suppressants, and also use that Beta to help cover it up."

He tries to push the alpha and run away. "Get off me!"

Mark laughs and continues to nuzzle his neck, "Fuck, you smell so good. I can't wait to find out what will happen when your heat's finally here. They say male omegas are far more submissive than females."

Charley's shocked, no! He didn't want someone like Mark touching him during the first heat. Mark isn't someone that he's fond off, and it will never be. He will be the last person he seeks for help, if there's no other options.

"Release me Mark; I'll beat the shit of you if you dare to touch me with that dirty hand of yours!" He spat, Charley will never surrender without a fight.

Mark leans forward and places his mouth on the ear, "I wonder what it feels like to fuck an omega like you, I doubt it will be great," he says with a little grin on his face.

Amy comes at the right time and tells them to release him. Mark released the grip and walks away with his friend. Charley falls down to the floor, gasping for air. Amy kneels down and checks if he's okay. "Charley, you're supposed to call me for help, if anything happens to you. What will I do, if they do something to you?"

Charley coughs and looks at her, "I'm sorry Amy, They just came and surprised me, before I could fight back"

She shakes her head and helps Charley stand up. "I am your best friend/ girlfriend Charley, call me if anything bad happens to you. Now, we need to get to class, or Mr. Ford will give us tons of homework"

They go to the classroom and before they start their class, Mr. Ford calls their name one by one to ensure everyone is presence except….

"Mr. James?"

There is no answer. Charley turns his head and see Andy's desk is empty. That's weird, Andy never missed school. To Charley's defence, maybe he just got sick for the first time, and his parents allowed him to take a day of rest with a little bit of holiday; which Charlie yearns for. The class proceeds like usual and after a long day, they're finally able to get home that evening. Charley sees his mother talking to the new neighbour, and his eyes are aware of that strange man.

"Charley come here, I want you to meet our new neighbour"

Charley hesitates to walk there, but since his mom's already there, he braves himself and smiles. The man looks at him with a small grin.

"This your kid? I think I've seen him earlier this morning, when I was throwing the trash."

His mom punches him on the shoulder, "Ouch! What's that for?"

"That's for being rude to our new neighbour, now introduce yourself" his mother said.

The man's hand reaches out with a smile, "Jerry Dandridge at your service"

There he goes again with that killer smile, Charley thought. He watches the hand -and honestly didn't want to shake the hand; but in the other hand- because he knows this 'Jerry' has a bad aura around him.

"Hello?"

Charley snaps from his mind and look at Jerry's face, and finally throws his hand out to shake. "I am Charley Brewster, it's nice to meet you." He tries to smile as he shakes the cold hand.

The phone rang and his mother leaves to get inside to pick it up. Charley wants to release his hand from the grip, but it was too strong. Jerry continues to stares at him, he really wants to get out from the situation and go to his room.

"Umm, could you release my hand please? I need to go back inside."

"I think it's nice, if we can talk a little bit longer, isn't it?"

Oh god, why did Charley have to take the hand? This is his mom's fault, he got into this and now he must deal with the consequences. He feels anxious and Jerry can see it through his eyes. He needs to make a good excuse.

"It's a pleasure to talk more with you, but I really need to go to my bedroom, because I have things to do."

Jerry finally loosens his grip, and Charley swore his hand is in pain. He takes the bag from the driver's seat and gets to the door as fast as he can. Leaving Jerry all by himself and feeling relief when he didn't see that face anymore, but Charley never expects what his next fate could be after this.

 

/Closer/

"AAAHHHHH!"

Jerry feeding the hooker he got from the streets, without hesitation, and drinks her blood. His face changes into a monster with sharp teeth and black eyes. After a few minutes, he releases the hooker satisfied with the conditions. Blood splattered on the floor and her neck has two holes embedded in it, the sign he has feed the s***.

"What a beautiful mess, I've made" he said with a smirk.

Blood drips from his mouth, another victim for a drink. Jerry never gets bored when it comes to hunting people's blood, sometimes he could get an easy prey like the hooker from the streets, or a slut that willing to come to his lair. The lifeless eyes seems to stare at him, but he didn't care, he's used to that kind of thing. Jerry carries the victims to the cell he made behind the shelf, and locked her there; leaving her for another day, and feed when he's hungry. He goes downstairs and throws his stained shirt in the basket, he then walks to the kitchen to open the fridge and take the red apple he just bought yesterday. He takes a big bite and watches the television for a couple of hours, after several changes of the channels, Jerry got bored. When someone knocks on his door he walks to the front door, and sees two officers standing in front of his house.

"I got a report that someone heard people screaming from this house. Is this true?"

Jerry smiles, he could tell that these two are betas, "Yeah, that person must've heard me while f*** the hooker."

They laugh together and Jerry actually laughs at them, because they buy that reason. Something that he learns through living in this life, humans can get easily fooled.

"You must be an animal in bed, she must be satisfied!" The other officer said with a little grin on his face.

"Yes, she is, tell me one thing. Who is the person that reported me?"

"Sorry can't do that, that information is classified. We have to leave, because there's nothing going on here. It's good meeting you Mr.…."

"Dandridge, Jerry Dandridge"

The officer raise his eyebrows and slightly his cap before entering the car and are gone from the neighbourhood, joining his partner. Jerry closes the door and snarls, he almost got caught, if he wasn't clever enough to trick the officers. But he always have the option to kill them and have an extra food. He thinks, who is the person that most likely reported him? His greatest suspect is the people next door, specifically the kid named Charley Brewster.

"That kid is interesting…"

The first time he sees the kid's eyes, he can sense fear and also a bit of curiosity. Scrawny little guy, with wild curly hair… a perfect combination of a nerdy boy. His mother is friendly and Jerry knows that the mother already have an interest in him, that boy however hesitates around him. When they shook hands, he can tell the boy is an omega, even though he's full of beta scents. It is kind of rare to find a male omega nowadays, especially a virgin like Charley. He tried to release himself from Jerry's grip, but he can't because Jerry knows an omega will never overpower anyone, they're submissive little creatures and will spread their legs for anyone when in heat. It makes his blood thrilled in excitement; he heard that the virgin omega's blood especially, males, tastes like heaven and its addicting like a drug. He couldn't wait for Charley go through heat, and while he f*** him mercilessly, Jerry will get a taste of that sweet blood.

"Wait for me Charley boy; I can't wait for your delicious blood" The spike of a*** comes to him when he thinks about that, just how willing the boy spreading those legs for him. Raising his hands above his head and screaming his master's name while Jerry fucks him like a bitch. It was quite erotic and able to send Jerry to the edge. He needs to find a way to make the boy come to him, whether he likes it or not. On the contrary, he needs to deal with his erections first then think of a plan.

 

/Closer/

2h ago Charley was scared and there's a good enough reason for that. When he saws the two officers just laughing with Jerry and leaves like there's nothing going on, he knows he's in deep s***. He certainly heard the screaming from Jerry's room, and that is not the scream from…'that' (Charley is too shy for that word). It was horrifying, like someone just ripped her throat out, and it dies the second when Charley wants to hear more. He doesn't have a good feeling about Jerry, especially when Ed came to him and talked to him. About his neighbour, saying he was a vampire. As far as he knows, there are no such things as that, because it's just a myth; it's a non-existent creatures. Or is it?

 

~Early afternoon~

 

Charley stands beside Amy and discuss homework, when suddenly, Ed comes to them and looks at him with a scary gaze.

"I need to talk to you Charlie, this is important!"

Charley and Amy look at each other, and then he turns back to Ed, "What is it?"

"Not here, this is only for the two of us."

"Look Ed, you can tell me and Amy about it." He doesn't want Amy to feel bad. Ed grabs his wrist and takes him out of there, Charley is shocked. And, Amy immediately takes action demanding for the release of Charlie's hand.

"Let go! Ed, you know that you're hurting him."

"This is something private, and none of your concern, Amy. Get the f*** and let me talk to him." Charley definitely doesn't want them to fight, or they'll get detention from the school, and his mom would not be happy of that.

"Its fine, Amy. I'll talk to him." He smiles, while Amy's kind of pissed when she looks at Ed; but then she gives up, and told him to be careful before she leaves them alone.

"You need to tell me something good about this Ed, what's the problem?"

Ed fixed his glasses and shot a look at him "Your neighbour..."

Charley is freaking out when he hears that, "Jerry?"

Ed grabs both of his shoulders and look at him straight in the eyes, “He’s a vampire. You need to stay away from him!"

"A vampire, really? Ed, have you lost your mind? There are no such things as vampires. Moreover, Jerry is not a suitable name for a vampire. You've watched too much Twilight."

His 'ex-friend' snarls and his tone becomes higher. "I DON'T WATCH THAT SHIT! You have to help me Charley, to kill this thing. That Jerry is dangerous and he's already killed Adam, we just have to stab his heart with a-" Charley sighs cutting him off effectively, and he releases himself from the grip. Placing one of his hands on Ed's shoulder, "Ed, please stop this..." Then Ed just explodes in front of his face, "STOP WHAT CHARLEY? That Jerry already killed one of our friends, and we got proof to show you, it's true!"

This is crazy, he would never expect Ed would come this far. "Maybe he's just sick and... something Ed, we don't know about that!"

Ed clenches his fist and stares at Charley like a dagger; he feels shivers all over his body. His friend finally takes a deep breath. "I will kill this creature, before he kills all of us; I already learned something from the famous Peter Vincent. Whether you like it or not, you will come with me and kill Jerry."

"Are you insane Ed? We'll get caught, if, what you say isn't true. Sure, he looks like a psychopath, but that doesn't mean we have to kill him; just because he is a vampire, which I doubt that's true."

Ed grabs his wrist and tightens the grip. "Believe me in this Charley, don't you want to avenge Adam? Our memories together?"

Charley can't fight, especially when Ed said something like that, he sometimes missed them. Back when he didn't become one of the popular guys, he hung out with Ed and Adam; they had fun together, and he really felt it could last forever. However, the danger of him being an omega is a risk, and if he didn't do something about it; he would become a victim. Obviously, he doesn't want that to happen to him.

So, Amy comes to him and offers the protection he needed, by becoming his girlfriend, and he immediately became the most popular guy in the school. It comes with a price though, he must leave Ed and Adam in order to do that, he knew that his actions are selfish; but it's better when they're not at risk with an omega (before he covers himself with the scent of a beta). Charley finally decides what he wants to do.

"Alright Ed, I will help you. But, I didn't promise you anything, okay?"

Ed's face becomes happier, and he hugs the omega. "Meet me this Saturday, and I'll bring the tools that we need to kill these foul creatures."

He could only smile and hug him back, he cannot tell Amy about this, because she would obviously get mad at him if he does. They finally break from the hug and take opposite ways to go to their class. It ends that way, but Charley knows that he'll meet Ed again this Saturday. As much as he hates the idea, but he still needs to help Ed, because he's one of his best friends from when they were younger.

Later that night, Charley invites Amy to his house because they have homework to be done. That boring Mr. Ford gave him (by the meaning of that, only Charley) a lot of it and he must give to him all of it by the next week. What kind of a dick move is that? He hates him with all of his heart. It is already dark and Charley is waiting for Amy on the outside of his house. When Amy arrives, his 'hot' neighbour suddenly comes out to throw the trash.

"Why does he always come out when I'm alone?"

Jerry looks at him and gives him that infamous smile, and Charley smiles back, but he still scared. Oh how he wish Amy can come faster…

"Who are you waiting for, Charlie-boy?"

Charley quickly turns his head and sees Jerry standing behind him, shocks come through him and it couldn't get any worse; because he lost his balance, and falls. When suddenly, a large arm wraps around his waist and pulls him back. His head lands on the hard chest, and for a while, it smells really good and Charley wants to stay longer.

"Are you okay?"

Charley snaps back to reality and when he looks back, Jerry's face has never been close to him before. He cannot deny that the neighbour is a strikingly handsome man, but he also remembers what Ed said to him. That conversation still ringing in his ears and Charley actually blushes, gently pushing the older man in the chest with his hands.

"I'm okay, don't worry. Can you please release me?"

When he asks that question, Jerry's arms around his waist tighten which brings Charley closer to him. He squirms a little, trying to lose the grip, but damn Jerry! He is stronger than him. The hand around his waist delving lower and now settles at his hip.

"I can't do that. Not that I'm sure you're okay." Jerry smirks at him.

"You caught me, right? Thank you, now please let me go!" Charley just wants to get from the dangerous situation he's in right now. He could feel Jerry's breath on his skin, and it's overwhelming to his body. He can also observes the man's features, he really is the epitome of perfection, and he realize that a few more inches and his mouth will be Jerry's. Luckily, he heard the engine rumbling and it's a sign that Amy is here. Thank god! She just came at the right time and while Jerry look at the car, Charley immediately escapes from the intimate embrace. He watches Amy coming out from the car and smiles when she sees him.

She hugs Charley and smiles "Charley, are you waiting for me?"

"Yeah, what took you so long?"

"Well, I had some things to take care of, but now that I am here, let's go inside."

It went smoothly until Amy laid her eyes on Jerry.

"So this must be the new neighbour of yours, Jerry isn't it? I'm Amy, Charley's friend."

Deep in Charley's mind, he doesn't want anything to happen to Amy, yet alone any harm to come here way. She reaches out her hand, and the bitch takes it firmly in a hand shake.

"It's nice to meet you Amy, I should go back inside." He smiles and Charley swears a glare was sent his way, and he shivers. Jerry releases her hand, Charley takes it right away, and obviously he didn't want any further conversations. Leaving the man behind, shutting the door once they're inside the house. Amy glare at him, wondering what just happened?

"Explain to me what's going on?"

"I don't trust him, Amy. I can sense he's a dangerous man. I want you to stay away from him."

"Charley, that's rude. You don't judge people by the book of their covers."

Goddamn Amy and her stubbornness! He totally recognizes the way Jerry looked at her. Those eyes are full of hunger, and god knows what could happen next; if he didn't interrupt the talk.

"Just forget about it, Amy. We still got some hanging out to do"

"Alright" she smiles, letting it go for the time being.

They ended up laughing and talk about random stuff, while his mother's gone for work. Two hours after that, Amy finally left him and they had their fun. Charley simply wants to sleep on the couch, when suddenly there's a knock on the kitchen door. He lazily got up and surprise! Jerry's standing in front of his door. 'What is it that he wants this time?'

"Can I help you?"

Jerry with his charming smile, "I wondered, if you got any stock of beer in the fridge? Because mine's, is empty."

"Sure, just give me a second." Charley said, god how he wants to get back on the couch.

"You can always let me get that for you, I can see you're tired."

Charley opens the fridge, "No, thank you. It's a simple task, no need for your assistance."

He searches for the beer, and damn, his mom knows how to hide them. The teen looks at the drawer and sees if she left some there. Jerry kept waiting on the outside. "It seems you're in trouble, I can help you with that." Charley just watches him at a glance, and turns back to his search. He checks the fridge and finally, he sees the beer behind the container. He takes it and Jerry already leaning on the side of the door, eagerly awaiting the beer.

"This is all we've got for you, hope it's enough." Charley tries to gives his best smile, and hands over the beer. Jerry pulls the beer along with Charley, and got him closer to his chest. Charley's eyes go wide, still registering the events. Those hands slowly creeping down, and he shivers when he felt that, god his first heat will come any day. And he wonders, if, he'd want someone like Jerry. The man bites his earlobe and whispers, "I can smell you’re in heat, there's no way to deny it, Charley. Give yourself to me, like the good little omega you are." He squeezes Charley's butt.

"No!" He half push, half moan softly, and his face is flush with a furious red colour. He need to fight this, or he will lose his virginity in this place. The man already plants kisses on his neck and licking it swiftly, his heart beat became louder, and this is the first time he ever felt like this.

"Don't fight it, I know you want me." He tries his hardest to fight the strong man, but he can't. Not when he knows the fact, that the omega didn't have any power against the alpha, let alone the male omega. They are known for their submissive nature and will bow down to the alpha that claims them, but Charley doesn't want to submit, not without a fight.

"I won't let you," The teen breathes out slowly, "take advantage of me!" The carts falls down and now with hands roaming under his shirt finding his nipples. With a grin, Jerry tweaks them and boy it feels really good. He arches his back and starts to pant, his body feels like its on fire. He wonders what his heat would be likem, if he already reacts this way.

"You're so sensitive, Charley-boy"

His eyes snap open and with all of his strength, Charley successfully pushes Jerry away. Furious eyes glaring at Jerry, ready to strike, if he steps forward. Charley still can feel the tingling sensation across his body, and it makes him shiver. He quickly runs into the house before Jerry can catch him and watch him through the door.

"I swear, I'll kill you! If, you touch me again."

 

Jerry just smiles and lick his lips. "You can't resist me, Charley. Once you've going through your heat. I'll mount you, and fuck you like the bitch you are."

Somewhere in Charley's mind, he wants that. But, he certainly doesn't want this man to own him, so he give his most ferocious look and tries to fight the threat. "Dream all you want Jerry, you don't own me!"

He can hear a low growl come from Jerry, and his omega mind thinks it's sexy as hell. Charley shakes his head and closes the door. He slides down to the door and feels his erratic heartbeat,

"What am I going to do?"

 

/CLOSER/

 

Jerry is angry, because he cannot get Charley from the house, unless he gets the invitation; which he doesn't have…yet. Two times he touched the boy, and his cold heart burned (as if he has one) and the fights, only make him more determined to have that body. Sure the omega's body is skinny, but when he goes down below, it's like a hidden treasure. It's like the most squeezable and perfect butt he ever touched, like it was made for the alpha's pleasure, especially for the knotting process. He cannot wait when that happens.

Seeing Charley getting knotted by his cock, and milking him until oblivion. He cannot bear that someone will take the opportunity to mount Charley, not when he is first in line. They can kiss their asses’ goodbye, because what Jerry wants, he gets! As the night approaches, he notices someone walking through the neighbourhood, and he immediately knows that this is the one who's been stalking him. He was waiting for Charley to come out apparently, and has a bag full of stakes, he saw when he watched the boy open his bag.

They want to kill him.

Jerry makes a decision to end this kid's life, before he became a nuisance to his original plan. 'This is going to be fun.'

He grins.

 

/CLOSER/

 

Ed is practically running away for his life, because he will become food if he doesn't. Goddamn the vampire for noticing him before he can get to Charley's home. Anyway, dam will get the revenge that he needs, because they're the one that found out that Jerry was a vampire. They have the recording from when they hid beside a car, and seen the force open the door in the camera, but actually it was Jerry coming out from the car. That late evening, he packs up some stakes he made by himself, and watch the video carefully by Peter Vincent on how to kill a vampire.

"Come out and play with me."

Ed hears the voice and ended up in the unrented neighbourhood that will be open for the next month. He tries to knock on the doors to see if someone is living there, when he manage to get into one of the houses and look at Jerry standing in front of it. He watches him upstairs, and decides to taunt him a little bit.

"You can't get me now, you fucking vampire!"

Jerry smirks and casually enters the house, Ed's gaping his mouth and Jerry just look at him with an amused face.

"One fact, kid. This is an abandoned house."

Ed quickens his pace and finds the window while Jerry is leisurely walking upstairs, he runs through and jumps down before he goes to the swimming pool, thinking that's the only safe place he can hide. Jerry walks out from the back door and sees Ed with that killer smile, he maybe an alpha, but that smile sure's freaking him out.

"Ah, you sure have bravery for your intentions, Eddie."

"How do you know my name?" he asks while keeping afloat in the water.

"Doesn't matter, but let me make an offer here Ed. Your friends are already leaving you, because of your attitude; and especially, that little omega"

Omega? Ed has never been friends with an omega before, because he's well aware that Charley and Adam were betas, he was the only alpha in the group.

"What omega, leech? Stop bluffing with me, you sick fuck!"

Jerry laughs mockingly, and Ed dislike that, he feels betrayed somehow.

"Oh Eddy, as an alpha, you're the stupidest of them all. Didn't you realize that the omega has been with you for all these years? Charley sure knows how to keep his secret."

Wait, Charley is an omega? He feels rage, because Charley never told him, or Adam about that. He didn't notice when Jerry slowly got into the swimming pool and reaches for him, when he still is comprehending the matter.

"Feeling betrayed already, Ed? You didn't deserve a friend like him. I can give you power, and you'll enjoy it immensely."

"Stand back!" He takes out his cross and holds it.

Jerry takes the cross and even though it burns in his hand, it didn't last long. The burned cross is thrown to the other side. "You have to have faith for that, Ed. Join me and let us rule the world." Before he can react, Jerry's already attacking him, and biting his neck viciously. Blood spreads through the pool, and he feels his life slowly fading away. This will be the last time he sees light.

 

/CLOSER/

 

Charley's waiting for Ed to come out, but after an hour, he didn't. Maybe, he's giving up because his point is ridiculous, and the existence of supernatural beings is impossible. He went back to the house and planned to talk to Ed tomorrow; if he sees him. A few more days before his heat, and Charley can feel the wave; even though the real one hasn't come yet, his heat pheromones intensified, and he needs to take more suppressants than before. The doctor doesn't encourage him to take the suppressants for the first heat, because it can endanger his life, but he needs to stay unnoticed by the students. And, he didn't want to acquire any unwanted attention. Right now, Amy was his only hope, he guessed. He takes a nap having an erotic dream.

The stranger's hand touching him everywhere, like a snake sliding down the path. Harsh cold breath can be felt by Charley's hot skin, a cold kiss planted on his neck, and his body arches as the hand plays with his c***. He cannot think and all he wants at that moment is for that stranger to f*** him, until he was satisfied, and makes Charley his. The mumbling voice is all he can hear from the stranger, and the other hand comes down teasing his aching virgin hole. He can almost feel the finger and pushes his hips so he can actually get the feel of that finger penetrating him for the first time, for all sixteen years of his life.

"Give yourself to me."

The voice is familiar, he heard that before…

"Who are…?"

Charley suddenly wakes up before he can see the stranger's face. He's sweating a lot and in shock when he finds himself hard. God! He doesn't know what to do. He finally covers himself in a blanket and pretends it never happened. Chanting that in his mind to make it go away until he falls asleep.

The next day he goes to the school, and Ed is not there anymore.

"Mr. Sullivan?"

No answer, 'Where is he?' The question roaming through his mind, and soon Charley wants the answer. His heat will come in a couple of days, and he really needs to take sick leave before everyone finds out what he is. While waiting for Amy to send their homework project, he takes off to the boy's restroom to wash his face, when suddenly he feels someone weight behind him.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" They whisper seductively.

Charley froze because that voice belongs to Mark, the alpha that wants to claim him. Oh this is bad, he needs to get out of here.

"Mark, please stop…"

Due to his oncoming heat, he becomes more submissive and, "I want you to fuck me hard," is written all over his face. Even though Charley doesn't want to, the alpha growls while thrusting his hips. Charley gasps because he feels the big bulge between his ass cheeks.

"I'll make you feel so good when you're going through heat, knotting you down, and making you full of my children, Charley" Mark smirks.

No, this cannot be happening…before it turns worse, Charley steps on the alpha's foot, hard! Running away from the room as far as he can. He can almost hear what Mark says…

"You'll be mine, CHARLIE BREWSTER!"

First it was Jerry, and now Mark. Being an omega is hard, and sometimes he wish that he became a beta instead, so he didn't get in to this kind of trouble anymore. He sighs at his fate. Amy finds him and worry, when she sees Charley's face.

"What happened to you?"

"I just went to wash my hand in the bathroom, when Mark suddenly attacked me!"

Amy is mad when she hears the news, "That bitch! I shouldn't leave you alone, considering your condition right now."

"I know, Amy. I want to take my sick leave before my heat comes up. You surely don't want an unmated omega in heat wondering around the school." He looks down and plays with his thumbs.

"Yeah and this school will be full of heat alphas. C'mon, let's get your ticket to stay home." She smiles.

"It won't be enjoyable once I'm in heat, Amy. But, let's go"

They got home around seven that night, and god that alpha smells still lingering around his body, Charlie sets his mind for when he gets into the house: he will go upstairs and wash Mark's scent off, and get some much needed sleep. He opens the car's door and waves to Amy goodbye, when he sees Jerry watching him; great! He's totally fucked! He walks quickly, avoiding the man's gaze, and prays for his safety. He actually squeaks as big arms haul him up. Jerry is pissed, those eyes are a dead giveaway.

"Who touched you?!"

Charley gulps down and just look at him like a statue.

 

"It's just a guy from my school. Why do you care anyway?"

He growls gravely and sniffs Charley thoroughly. Jerry finally releases him, and walks back to his house. Charley just watches him and wonders, 'What is going on?'

 

/CLOSER/

 

Jerry is beyond mad, his sanity almost gone, when he smells another alpha on the little omega's body. Charley is his bitch! And no one! No one will touch him until he does! He must find that filthy scent and chop off their head. He eventually comes up with an idea, Jerry smiles and he finds it amusing. He wants to teach the alpha a lesson that he will never forget. A kind of remainder that no one touched what belongs to him! The vampire senses are far more sharp and sensitive than the normal human, so he can locate his prey easily. Oh, how he enjoys this already.

"I have a prey to hunt tonight."

That Saturday night, happened to be the night where teenagers became wild and crazy. Jerry finds himself lucky, when he finds the alpha are with his friends. They're having a celebrations using their fakes ID in the bar and dancing with the other beta, the one like him doesn't deserves someone innocent like Charley. Jerry approaches them under the crazy neon lights, some of the female betas already make a move on him, but he doesn't care about that; even though it's a great offer for an extra feast. He just watch the alpha's movements as he takes some drinks, they're chatting merrily, and his blood boils (the irony because he's dead) when he hears some of the conversation.

"Charley Brewster is mine, and all of you will get to share him, once I am bonded to him."

"That's the greatest thing ever Mark! We also want get a taste of him, he's so delicious."

They laugh and Jerry wants to rip their heads' off of their bodies, or slowly pull their tongues off. He can see the boys already leaving. And it seems like the alpha is driving alone.

This is his perfect opportunity.

He smiles devilishly as he proceeds to the next plan, following the drunk alpha. Jerry stands in front of the road, which leads the alpha to become panicked, and turns right then hitting the tree effortlessly to plan. He watches in delight and leaves the helpless alpha to his merciless death as no one comes to save him. No more challenges and his path free from any incompetent vermin. The time to claim the male omega is coming.

 

/CLOSER/

 

Charley starts to squirms in his bed, any day his heat will burst and his pheromones will spread everywhere, and any available will claim their right. He's sweating a lot and his sex comes to life, the symptoms become more obvious as the day draw closer. This is a false heat, one before he goes through the real thing; a kind of pre-experience. A day in the morning, his mother wakes him up and tells him that the breakfast is ready. He comes down and see his mother pouring the hot coffee into her mug. Charley takes the seat, and grabs the toast.

"Charley, I have something to tell you…"

He look at her, "What is it mom?"

She hesitates, "Well, the company I work in decided to send someone to represent them for the new project, in Oklahoma."

"So?"

"And they picked me as their representative, isn't it great Charley?!"

He stands up and gives his mother a hug, Charley wishes he could always see her happy like this. She had a hard life before and she deserves a right to have happiness in her life.

"Congratulations, mom. When are you going to Oklahoma?"

"That's the bad news, Charley." She said with a sad tone.

"What is it?"

"I'll be going there, tonight. Because they want to have an agreement, A.S.A.P. You're going to have your heat very soon, and I am worried, if something happens to you. So I decided to decline the offer."

"NO!" He shouts before he can stop himself.

"Charley!"

"No, Mom! This is your chance to shine, I am not letting you stay here, when a golden opportunity comes to your hand!"

"Charley, the heat is dangerous! If someone didn't help you during that time, you might die."

Charley smiles, "Don't worry mom, I can take care of myself. I can call Amy, if I have trouble."

She hugs him and tears are flowing down her cheeks, "You're the best thing I've had in this world sweetie."

"Now go and prepare your luggage, while I am going to wash the dishes, and also get the trash, okay?"

His mother's going up and prepares for the trip, Charley could only smile, and begin to wash the dishes. Then gets the trash throwing it away when he see Doris, his former babysitter walking around the neighbourhood.

"Doris!" He waves his hand at her. She notices him and waves back, stopping by and having a little conversation with him.

"Oh my, you're getting bigger!"

Charley blushes, "But, I am not that tall."

She chuckles and ruffles his hair, "Don't worry, you'll grow more. Where's Mrs. Brewster?"

"Oh, she had to pack her things, because she has a trip to Oklahoma."

"That's good for her, so are you alone then in the house?"

He shrugs his shoulder, "I guess I am, Doris."

She looks at her watch, "Oh crap, I have something to attend. Nice talking to you Charley, bye…"

"Bye." He shakes his head and goes back to the house. Since there is nothing to do, Charley watches the television, and fell asleep for a couples of hour. When he wakes up, it's already night.

There's a note beside the table.

"Call me, if anything happens, and I'll go back home, immediately."

Love you, Mom.

Well he guess the house is his domain now.

Charley takes a quick shower and wears pyjamas, flopping on his bed, his eyes get drowsy again. Strange, he didn't do much work, but why he feels tired? He once again falls asleep and drifts to dream land.

The stranger suckling his n*** and his body arches like a bow, his hands creeping into the stranger's hair and pulls him closer. The hard breathing can be heard across the room and the stranger's kisses down to his erections. He m*** when the man sucks him earnestly, he cannot move, and his body becomes erratic.

"Please…"

"I'll give you whatever you want."

"You…"

"HEELLPPPPPP!"

Charley wakes up when he hears that scream!

He knows that voice before he comes to realization. Oh god, it was Doris, and she needs help! He must help or she'll die. Looking out the window, his neighbour seems to go somewhere with his truck.

"This is the chance, just get Doris out, and we'll be fine." He runs downstairs and opens the back door, Charley climbs up the fence and land harshly on the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt!" He rubs his back and sneaks into the house, it is pretty normal, actually.

Charley looks around the room and also in the bathroom, to see if anyone's there. But, there is no one, such luck.

"Where is she? I'm sure I heard her voice in here."

He takes the steps to upstairs, and continue to search for Doris; she is a nice woman. He goes to the master bedroom, and assumed it was Jerry's. Charley enters it and the first thing he notice is the big bed Jerry have. Since there's no one in the downstairs, and also in the other rooms upstairs, there can only be one possibility…Doris is here. Charley takes a peek under the bed and also the closet, when he sees a light behind the shelf. He pushes it, watching it move up, a white door present. He's scared, but he must do it, or Doris will die at the hand of the psychopath. The teen opens the door and sees several room inside it. Charley examines each of the doors, when he hears a whimper to the right.

"Doris?"

"Charley? Is that you? Please help me!"

Doris sounds panicked, and the door is locked, he needs to find the key to open it. He searches through the drawers, and finds some sort of key. Charley immediately rushes back to the locked door, and manages to unlock it.

"Charley…"

Suddenly, his body feels hot and he begin to sweats. Oh no, this is not the time to be in heat…Charley pushes the door open, and see Doris is laying there in her own blood; which brings him to horror. He kneels down and his pheromones spreading out through the room, Doris can smell the scent.

"Doris, don't worry. I'll get you out of here."

"Charley, you're in heat!"

He can hold the heat as long they can get out of this mad house.

"You need to get out of here, and save yourself. Call the police and get paramedics."

"What about you?" She asks him worriedly.

"I'll be fine. GO!"

Doris looks at him one last time before rushing downstairs, then to the front door, Charley leans back at the wall and pushes himself to stands up.

"No, I'll get out from this house!"

Charley steps out of the bedroom, when he feels the hotness inside his body start to burn. He needs something to fill him up. He cannot fight his nature any longer, even though he wants to; when he hears that voice…

"What do we have here? A bitch begging for his alpha to claim him?"

He looks up and sees his worst nightmare come true.

 

/CLOSER/

 

Jerry just got back from the bar smiling, because he had extra meal for himself, what he didn't expect is his meal somehow running outside. He groans but he finds thing get more interesting at the sweet scent, almost like caramel and sandalwood, with a little hint of vanilla in his house. It's Charley and he's in heat! His mouth starts to drool because of the delicious scents and runs upstairs. In his room, he watches Charley in the most vulnerable position. Legs spread and his cheek flushed in red, there's sweat sheening all over his skinny body. Jerry smirks, happy because his prey presented himself in his territory.

"What do we have here? A bitch in heat and begging to be fuck!"

Charley looks up to him and fear can be seen in those green little eyes. Jerry picks him up and throws him onto the bed. It's always convenient to have a large bed. Landing atop of his prey, Jerry carefully observes the omega. He tries to escape and push at Jerry's chest with his scrawny hand, but he didn't have enough strength especially with in a condition like this.

"Please, just let me go…"

He took no pity on the skinny omega, he buries his head on Charlie's neck, and is satisfied with the fresh and virginal scent embedded in the omega's body.

"I'm afraid I can't, Charley boy, I promise I'll be slightly gentle with you." He grins with a freakish smile. Jerry devours the small yet luscious lips, a hint of struggles beneath his cold body, but he takes over. Small fangs showing off and Jerry grazes his teeth along Charley's neck. Oh how he wants to jab that creamy and long neck for his long devotion. Covering the jawline with small kisses. He slowly moves down to the other unexplored region that even Charley never has gone before, both hands firmly placed at Charlie's side, and leisurely brings it up to meet the other hand. He eyes the lovely rose pert n***, Jerry licks it, and the response he got is fascinating. Charley arches up and unconsciously rubs their lower region together, which makes Jerry go crazy. The vampire latching up one of the nipples, and sucking them like the tastiest treat he ever had.

"Jerry…"

The breathless gasp and whimpering arouses him more, tugging the bud and purposely thrusts down his hips so Charley could feel how hard he is. Jerry works for the other twin, lowering one hand to pinch the redden one to keep Charley from resisting. He looks up and the boy's face clearly describes his states, he's too far from the point of fighting back, and ready to give everything he has to Jerry.

"Give in to your desire, and I'll make it pleasurable for you." He reaches down to the navel and dips his tongue, a way to provoke the heat in the omega's body. Jerry sneers when he's finally down to his ultimate destination, the last piece of Charley's cloth before he goes to his prize. Already hard from the early event, he takes no time to tease the bulge outside knowing the act will drive the omega crazy. Charley grows restless and his hand grasping the sheets, arches his back and moans.

"Please…"

The throaty sounds affects Jerry efficiently as he immediately forces the pants and along with Charley's underwear off him. There he was, simply enjoy the pleasant view and Charley…the shy virgin closing it with both of his legs. Jerry growls and forcefully spreads them wide.

"I want to see all of you."

Apparently the male omega sex is much smaller than beta and alpha, the testicles are small and the phallus is swollen red. They're not for reproduction purposes, even though they can produce seed just like other males, but it's for requirements…likely a toy a mate can play with. So far, Jerry finds his discovery enchanting. He stumbled upon a few male omegas throughout the centuries, and even f*** them before he feeds off their blood, but Charlie is different, it's like unwrapping a gift on Christmas day.

"Tell me what you want omega."

He gives credit for the omega to keep struggling, but his heats taking over him, all of his senses start to crumble, and what's left in his mind is to get fuck.

"Touch me…"

Up until this point, he's impressed Charley can still talk, but it won't be any longer. He goes down to level his eye with Charley's length, hungry looks occupy his face and he sticks his tongue out to taste the inviting treat. The omega jolts upward and a cute squeak coming out from the boy, Jerry is satisfied with the result, and decides to irritate the boy a little bit. He doesn't want his prey to get off easily, he always up for playtime, where his victim will suffer from his torment.

"FUCK!"

He playfully bite the mushroom head and Charley jolts his body upward, not that deep but enough to arouse the omega more. Jerry can smell the heat slick from the lower part, the part where his glorious prick will have its grand entrance. His eyes changing slightly to red, and his head goes lower to tease the omega's balls. He take one of them and plays with them by licking them, taking the other one to his mouth to play with his tongue. Charley's body heats up like fire and writhes under his mercy, begging Jerry to take him and copious amount of slick gushes out from the entrance. The man instantly turns the boy around.

"On your knees!"

A slave of his body, Charley obeys the request and his bottom highs up in the air with a flushed face. The poor omega gazing through at his future alpha, and waits eagerly for what happens next.

"I'm going to knot you real good and full of my spawn, whether you like or not."

Jerry smirks at the view and instantly shoves his finger to the wet entrance, Charley gasps from the intrusion, and a stroke from the talented finger makes him whimper. Jerry adds two more fingers and can feel the inside of the omega's body. Ready to be claimed and f***, no more delaying in his thought. As he takes out the fingers and opens up his zipper to bring out his big prick. The vampire sliding in and out his head from the omega's entrance, causing him to push his hips to push all the way in. Jerry growls and yanks the omega's hair.

"You little, shit! You'll scream my name and when you think you can't cum anymore, I'll force you until you can."

 

/CLOSER/

 

He can't think, all he wants right now is that someone to fill him up, and knot him like a proper omega. The cold body behind him balancing his hot body, touching him all over the place. Before he can think straight, a snap from behind and his eyes shock open. Tears slowly falling down because it really fucking hurts! He feels like he wants to die from the penetration, the big member tearing him apart and stays in there. His omega sides relieved, finally to have someone to fills his need, but the other side of him just wants to get out, because he's still in the house of a murderer.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

That voice is sweet but deadly with a mocking tone, the alpha starts to thrust in and out from his body. His neighbour places kisses on his neck and hands holding his fragile hips. The pressure starts to build, ragged breaths escaping from his mouth, and the thrusts become harder. The bed creaks and slapping sounds from their “love” embarrasses Charley, but there's no time for that. Until at one point, when Jerry thrusts in...He hits something and Charley screams loudly.

"Looks like I just found your prostrate dear."

Jerry angles himself to aim for the spot, and boy it brings wonder to Charley. Every thrust melts his skin and bone, reeling inside the pleasurable heaven. Strong fingers begin to play with his sensitive pink nipples and pulling them outward. "Jerry…"

Something coils in his stomach and he need to release them fast because it hurts. He realize that he will come untouched, just from the crazy thrusts Jerry giving in. He can hear the growling from behind as his body's breaking to pieces. He can't handle the intense pleasure, one more deep thrust and he screams Jerry's name as loud as he can. Thick white liquid spurting out from his twitching member, and he didn't know how long it lasts. A few seconds later, it ends and his body feels tired. He forgets the other one doesn't come yet. The whisper gives chill to his spine when he hears…

"It's my turn."

Charley’s eyes widen when something enormous goes into his loose entrance, its size monstrous ad he want it to get out of him.

"I can't do it, take them out! Take them out!"

"Yes, you will!"

The swelling keeps going on and his insides fully occupied, Charley know this is the knotting process. When alphas claim the omegas as their own, the thrusts become slower but the head keeps hitting his prostrates. Sharp teeth biting his neck and once again he comes really loud with Jerry drinking the omega's blood. Red blood runs down to the bed sheets and all Charlie wants is to sleep.

"You're mine, now. No one will ever touch you, because they know that you belong to me! You will have my baby and together we can continue the legacy of the vampire."

"Yours."

He cannot fight anymore, whatever happens he will accepts it. The alpha claimed him, and he will follow the alpha's lead even though it'll lead into destruction.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fic kinda stuck in my head since I first watch the newer version of Fright Night but didn’t have gut to write one. I tried to write the smut but it seems like I failed miserably because I cannot write words like dick and cock in there, I honestly don’t know why but it’s embarrassing. This will be one of my one-fic short stories (even though is not that short, maybe I’ll continue the story? Who knows), there are still need to be written. I already have the plot but didn’t have to write because I’m busy as fuck. I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes especially my grammar (Still working on that one) and hopefully I can write more if I have time. I think this is goodbye for now, TTYL.


End file.
